Back rests designed to relieve back strain, and, hence, fatigue are known, for example, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,651. The back rest herein illustrated is considered to provide improvements in construction, comfort, and cost of manufacture over the structure disclosed in the aforesaid patent.